Pro ana
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: Luna Lovegood stumbles on a Pro-ana website, and falls in the trap and believes all the lies, the more she tries to be perfect, the more she loses herself. How can she get out? Modern AU, Anorexia
1. Chapter 1

I'm sitting at the computer in the library, legs swinging, I'm meant to be researching, but wrackspurts are a real problem in Hogwarts, so I'm looking through the internet. There's a recommendation, Pro-ana boot camp. A boot camp? Online? I click on it and there's a table of contents, what is this?, about me, a letter from ana. I click on a letter from ana. Let's see what what Ana has to say, she might have some good advice, maybe on finding Crumple-horned snorkacks! Dad would be pleased.

What I see instead shocks me, it's someone criticizing every inch of me, it seems. Everyone's lying to me? So… they're not my true friends? My dad.. he doesn't love me? My mum's disappointed in me? And I thought I'd found friends that accepted me! They think I'm fat? Could Ana be my friend?

"Luna? What are you looking at?" Hermione comes over and glances on the screen. A frown comes over her face. "Get off that, Luna, it's encouraging Anorexia!" Hermione hisses and I click off in alarm. I don't know what's Anorexia, the name never came up before, but I'm not sure I like the sound of it. I leave the library, but Ana's words still echo around my head, far more hurtful than Draco, Pansy, any Slytherin put together. I could brush them off because I knew that they're words were nothing. But this… this-it feels like the truth.

I stand in front of the mirror, I can't believe what I see. It feels like the first time I see the real me. Or are the wrackspurts getting to my head? I pinch the sides of my hips. _Look at how fat you are, you pig, do you ever exercise?_ A voice whispers. A tear slips down my face.

Why didn't anyone tell me? I could have fixed it earlier, I really could! But now, I know the truth, no one cares about me, it was all pretend and I believed it. Well, that's going to change. It's OWL year, maybe I could add some more work on improving myself? I nodded to myself. Let's see, I could wake up earlier, count my calories, 400 is enough, Ana says, exercise that away in two hours, I could try coping some of Ginny's workouts, couldn't I? Look up some good exercises. Maybe then, no one would laugh at me, leave me in peace. Maybe.

Day one:

Breakfast: Nothing, everything just seemed to be bigger somehow, all laughing at me, I had a glass of water, no one noticed, no one ever does, I could live in the forbidden forest and no one would notice.

I'll update at lunch, I saw some salad, I can have that.

That's my life, but maybe, with Ana's help, I could change that, be loved.

Maybe.

**Author's note**

**So this is my first time writing this sort of thing, I saw a video about anorexia and a Pro-ana website, I checked it out, and it was honestly so sad, the content and the website are here. I thought about if someone had seen it, then 'Ana' creeps in, the person has no real understanding of Anorexia, only heard the name, falls into the trap. I've never had an eating disorder, but I'm researching, so it's as believable as possible. So please review.**

**Cya! :)**


	2. Numbers and failure

Lunch: A couple of carrot sticks and a glass of water. No one, as usual, noticed, that's an advantage, Ana said to keep it a secret, I can do that, can't I. There's nothing that can really distract me this year, Umbridge is gone, the DA won't be continuing this year sadly, I liked the DA, it was where I had friends. No, _thought_ I had friends, but it was fun all the same. OWLs are this year but that's all right, but I can multitask.

The last lesson of the day was History of magic. I always felt sorry for poor Professor Binns, no one paying attention, it's not his fault he's a ghost, is it? I've always tried to pay attention, but today was different, I was on my phone, checking how many calories I ate at lunch. It's an okay amount, but I think I'll skip dinner, I'll never be able to resist pudding.

After History of magic, I went up to the dorm, ignoring Ginny as I went, she could have told me that I was fat. I never really saw the point of the talking tile on the bathroom floor that told you how much you weigh, the only thing I thought it was good for was scaring away the wrackspurts. I carefully stepped on the tile, which immediately said,48 kg. I nearly cried, that was too much. 45 or 40 might be acceptable though, I'll have to work hard.

I spent the time I would usually spend eating at the Great hall exercising. It was a mixture of ones I'd made upup and the kind Ginny used, I also ran around the common room a few times, before I was so sure I was going to fall on the floor and.. well die! I had no idea I could put myself through so much pain and torture. No, the wrackspurts are getting to my head again, it's exercise, not torture.

I heard some of my housemates coming, so I quickly ran to my dorm and into the bathroom with my yellow night dress. and locking the door. I stared at the mirror again, pinching all the places that were fat, which was pretty much everywhere. Stomach, looks like I pumped it with air, prominent and huge, legs, they stick out more than anything, arms, let's not go there, face, it looks like a huge bludger. I'm too scared to step on the tile, I don't needed my dorm mates knowing how much I weigh.

I got up to do more exercise,but I can't risk going outside, Ginny will probably be there, doing quidditch practise, I can't let her see, it will look too odd, I'm not a runner, more of a drifter, really. I try to ignore the gnawing pain in my stomach from not eating much, I've looked online and apparently water can numb it, so I drank as much as I could and it helped a little. I don't think I've ever felt that hungry before, is that a good or bad thing?

I went on to Pro ana again and read the letter from Ana. Why did everything she said seem true?

Breakfast: I felt like I hadn't eaten in years, so I ate some of the toast, I'm sure I went over 400 calories. Ginny came over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi, Luna,what did I do to make you so angry yesterday?"

_Because you're not really my friend, you just lied to me!_ I didn't say that of course. I just gave her a smile.

"Nothing, Ginny, I just had homework to do and I couldn't stop." I say smoothly. "Oh, but couldn't it wait? I didn't see you at dinner."

"I'm fine, Ginny." I say, only just managing not to snap.

_Just go away and leave me alone! Stop pretending to care!_ I silently scream. Ginny went away, but I had the feeling that she wasn't done with tormenting me.**Author's note tormenting****Okay, the second chapter , I think it's a little better than the last one. Okay, once again, I'm researching on this sort of thing, so please, no flames!****Cya! :)**


	3. Anorexia?

The nargles took my shoes again, they really do love them, especially the boots, sometimes I wonder what they do with them, they probably dress up, that would be really cute to see, I don't mind them taking my shoes or anything, not at all, Mum always said that that thing that we lose always come back, even if it isn't in the way we expect and they do. It would just be nice if the nargles at least asked, still, nargles don't ask, so it's best to use charms, to save your things from being torn up, sometimes they decide to be extra mean.

I walk to my first class, Transfiguration. I don't get called on because I said a couple of things in first year that the professors didn't like very much, so I get left alone, so I use half the time to pay attention and the other half to check on my phone on how many calories I had. 375 calories! I didn't know that some slices of toast had that many. I'll just have to burn it all off.

My other classes are a blur, Potions, Divination, missing Lunch, Ancient Runes, before I'm back at the dormitory, missing dinner again. Ginny gave me a funny look when she saw me going the opposite direction of the Great hall, but she didn't say anything. I feel a little guilty for thinking she isn't a real friend, she was my friend before Hogwarts, we knew each other before we could talk. I'll apologise tomorrow.

I'm in my dorm, alone and pushing myself to the most I can, beyond pain, with hundreds of each exercise, just to burn off the calories, how did my life come to this?

_Two months later._

I can't concentrate in class anymore, I'm always hungry, but I try to ignore the pain, it subsided, but it's still there. Now, all I can think about nowadays are calories and how to keep them as low as possible, I'm only eating two meals a day, and that's a slice of grapefruit at breakfast and a couple of carrot sticks at lunch, Hermione and Ginny stare at me from the Gryffindor table, pointing me out to each other and whispering, but I pretend I don't notice. I wish I could be how I was when I was 11, innocent and carefree and my only worry was homework and trying to track down Crumple-horned snorkacks and reading the Quibbler.

Where did that Luna go? I miss being her, I really can't believe that was me, not worrying about my weight or calories, or even exercise, I was free, young, _happy_, I wish I could go back to that time. Now, when I look in the mirror, a faint little voice screams in horror at my reflection before it distorts to what I see, a creature with my face,eyes and hair except with layers and layers of fat. The Slytherins made up a new name for me, Loony stick or toothpick. I don't get it, I don't look like a stick.

It's a Hogsmeade weekend today, and I promised that I would join Ginny and Hermione. I've lost weight, but it's not enough, the tile says I'm 40 kg, but now I'm aiming for 30 or at least 35 now. As I get dressed and brush my hair, some of it comes out. Tears slide down my face, that's the third time it's happened, I'm not sure why, it's never happened like this before. I'm also extremely cold nowadays, so I wear two jumpers and my coat, although no one else is as cold as I am, which is strange, it's like I'm the only one feeling how bitterly cold it is.

After eating breakfast, I meet Ginny at The three broomsticks, she stares at me, looking concerned, almost scared. The first thing she says is, 'Luna, we need to talk.' I immediately get nervous as she yanks me inside.

"It's got to stop, Luna." She says simply and I'm confused.

"What does?" I ask. Ginny looks like she's trying not look annoyed but she fails.

"The starving yourself game!" She snaps, before she softens a little bit. "Hermione says you're sick, do you think we don't know what you're doing? Everyone can see what's going on, Me, Hermione, Harry, Ron,Neville, most of the DA as well!"

"I'm not sick! I'm just watching my weight that's all!" I protest.

"You are sick." Hermione pops up as well and looks at me in the eye. "You've got an eating disorder, Anorexia, to be accurate, you need help." I suddenly stand up.

"I'm going, why are you two fussing about it? I'm just trying to be skinny, that's my business, no one told you to watch me." Hermione pulls me back into my chair.

"Maybe we should look at it from a different angle, have noticed anything unusual?" she asks.

"My hair's started to fall out." I say slowly, before getting up again. "Oh, just please leave me alone!" I run out the three broomsticks, but not before I hear Ginny and Hermione talking.

"She's definitely anorexic, but what can we do? We can't just call in her dad, how will we explain his only daughter's just dying from starving herself?"

"I'm not sure, but Ginny, she can't help it, shouting at her won't help." That's all I hear before I start to run.

I run as far as I can away from the three broomsticks before I realise I'm crying. No.. it's not Anorexia, they probably just brought it up to scare me. But something in me is not sure about that.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I think this is a decent enough sized chapter, what you think?**

**Cya! :)**


	4. Fainting and an invite

It's been a month since the Hogsmeade visit. Ginny and Hermione are still watching me, and it's less subtle than before, my robes conceal most of what I look like, and I stay in my dorm in the weekends so they can't pester me anymore and when I do go out, I layer up so I don't look as 'skinny' and I'm using a glamour charm for the same effect. I'll be able to stop the diet when I'm at 30 kg.

I'm sitting in Potions, trying to brew a potion and trying to ignore the rabid wrackspurts in my head, it feels like they're all spinning around inside my head and suddenly, I'm on the floor, with everyone nearby staring at me. I just want to disappear.

"Can't tolerate brewing a potion, now, Loony? Honestly, I won't be surprised if you manage to not pass your OWLs, I saw what you got on your last piece of homework, a T, wasn't it? How did you get into Ravenclaw?" My partner sneers. Everyone laughs, like it was a funny joke.

"Oh just leave her alone." Ginny appears and helps me up and freezes. That's when I realise that my glamour is gone. I quickly mutter the incantation. Ginny quickly masks her expression. Professor Slughorn hasn't noticed, though.

After Potions, I go to Dinner, mainly because I don't want Ginny badgering me. I manage to eat, but my stomach feels like it's going to blow up like a balloon. As soon as dinner's over, I hurry to the toilets. There's no one else in there, I don't think, so I go into a cubicle, kneel down, take a deep breath and then make myself throw up.

When I'm done, though, I can hear someone sobbing, probably Myrtle. I step out and find it's Hermione making all the noise. "Hermione?" She jumps and stares at me, before going back to crying. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ron... I...we.." I just pat her on the back, trying to calm her down.

Eventually, she's calmed down enough and we both leave and meet up with Harry. After he gives her her things, we walk down the corridor. "She's a bit upset, I thought it was Moaning Myrtle but it was her. She said something about Ron." Harry looks awkward and tell me they had an argument and asks me how my term was. "Are you doing anything tommorow night?" he asks after I finish.

"No, I don't think so." I answer.

"How would you like to go to Slughorn's party tommorow, as friends of course." I force a smile.

"Of course I'd love to go as friends! Is that why your eyebrow's yellow, shoul I do mine?"

"No it was a mistake, so seven?"

I simply nod and go on my way

**Author's note**

**Okay it's a short chapter, but please leave a review, it would be nice to know what you think.**

**Cya! :)**


	5. The party

I forgot to mention I have Ana as a contact on my phone as a coach, so as soon as Harry is out of sight, I pull out my phone and tell her about going to the party. "Don't go! Everyone there would be staring at how fat you are!" She texts back. I'm regretting saying I was free, I should've said that I had a lot of homework!

"I have to, I already agreed." I text back.

"Fine. But you better keep to your diet, what did you do today?"

"I had a grapefruit, missed lunch, had some dinner." Ana goes berserk at dinner.

"What did you eat?! You're probably gaining weight by the minute!" A tear rolls down my face.

"I threw it all up straight after, I promise!" I text back.

"Well, here's the plan for you, you're exercising until you burn all of the calories you might have digested, then tomorrow, don't eat anything so at least you look presentable, and remember to get your sleep, remember, early to bed, early to rise, makes a girl a smaller size."

"I can't miss all the meals, Ginny and Hermione are watching me like a pair of hawks and Ginny knows I've lost weight."

"These 'Ginny and Hermione' girls are jealous of the fact you're exercising more than them and you have more control over yourself. All right, eat dinner, but throw it up the moment you're done, you can't risk digesting it!" I sigh. Throwing up today was awful, my throat's still a little sore from doing it, but I don't want to be fat, so I have to.

"Okay." I text, then I switch off the phone.

I spend half an hour staring in the mirror in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and pinching parts of my body. Why was it that I still look as fat as ever? The tile says I'm at 37 kg, not nearly skinny enough, Ana says, so that explains it.

"Aren't you going? Why are you still in front of the mirror?" Myrtle glides down. Myrtle's a ghost, ghosts tell the truth, right? "Do you think I'm fat?" I ask. Myrtle looks at me like I'm crazy, then bursts out laughing. That's all I need and I run, tears running down my face.

I run around Hogwarts for Merlin knows how long, ignoring anyone who laughed or made jokes, they don't know how it feels, I just want to keep running forever. I finally stop in front of the Great hall, gasping and feeling like there's something in my lungs scraping away every time I breathe in.

How did my life come to this, who knew that little Loony Luna could do this to herself? I'm pretty sure Ginny and Hermione are in their common room and I hope they are. I hope Hermione didn't make an elaborate set up, but I seemed to fool both her and Ginny into thinking I was eating.

Wait. Ginny could have told her about what happened in potions, what if this really is a set up? A good one, I can't wriggle out of it, maybe they got Harry to take me so he could try talking me out of 'Making myself sick'. There's only one thing for it, talk about as many random things as possible.

The next day is just a blur, I eat dinner, then bolt the moment I finish to the bathroom to throw it all up. I pull on one of my dresses and I realise it's too big for me. I rummage through and find a silver dress which is still quite loose, but it's okay. I brighten it up with a few accessories and I'm ready to go.

Harry arrives and he stares at me. "You've lost weight." He comments before I can say anything. I smile. "Thank you." As we set off, I start with the first thing that comes to mind.

"I've never been to this part of the castle, at least not while awake, I sleep walk, you see, that's why I wear shoes to bed." Without letting him respond, I fly into another topic.

"Dad says he's got more evidence that Crumple-horned snorkacks are vegetarians, there were bites in someone's vegetable garden in Sweden, apparently." I keep on like that until we reach the party where we're greeted by Hermione, who staring at me as though I did something like jumping off the astronomy tower.

After a while at the party, Harry slips away while I'm talking to Professor Trelawny.

"Would you like me to tell you a bit of the future, Luna?" I nod and she takes my hand, frowning slightly at it. "It's almost as though you've gotten a little…thinner, much thinner. Let's see, in a few months time, a long held secret will be revealed and a great discovery will be as well." She says.

"So, have you had a good term, Professor?" I ask.

"Yes, although, I do miss you being in my classes, you've always had a talent in you." Professor Trelawny tells me.

"Oh yes, Divination isn't the same without you." I say truthfully. Actually, come to think of it, I barely pay attention to any of my lessons, I'm always worrying about the calories I ate, or exercise or both. My train of thought is interrupted, when Draco is dragged in by Mr. Filch.

After Professor Slughorn manages to get Draco out of trouble. I go over to him.

"Hello Draco." I say.

"What do you want, Loony Stick?" I frown.

"I'm not a stick." Draco only looks at me like he thinks I'm crazy, more than usual anyway.

"Can't see, Loony? Everyone can see you're thinner, even mad old Trelawny."

**Author's note.**

**Okay, I'm going to cut it off there. Please leave a review.**

**Cya! :)**


	6. Christmas and DADA

"I'm not that thin, Draco, did the wrackspurts get to your head, you-"

"No, you listen, don't you know, Loony stick, you're crazy enough as it is, believing in all those stupid non existent creatures. Are you trying to look like you're even crazier than that loon you call 'Dad' this year, Loony?"

"Don't. Call him that." I hiss at him. "And what's it got to do with you anyway? You're a death eater, you don't care about anyone or anything, that's how it is, Draco, I might be mad, but I'm certainly not stupid." I add.

"Well, we don't need you killing yourself, you're mad, but no one needs you dead" He mutters something else, too low for me to hear, but I'm not bothered to listen and I turn away, but he grabs me. "Just… get something to eat, Loony, get better" He's quieter now, but I can't care less. Just how many people did Ginny and Hermione recruit to play cat and mouse?! I hurry away, noticing Harry's gone.

And both Ginny and Hermione thought I would listen to a death eater? I'm planning to stay in Hogwarts this year over Christmas, those two are bound to be at the Burrow so they can easily hunt me down, my house is just over the hill.

Dad seemed disappointed I wasn't coming home, but he let me stay, I told him I needed to study, well that's not exactly a lie, my marks slipped so far and so low, it's shocking even me.

I'm alone in the common room, now shivering, but I saw that the cold was good for losing weight, so I don't have the fire on, I'm just curled up in an armchair. I can't go down to the Christmas feast, it's too risky, so I'm running around, drinking water as I go to try and ease the pain in my stomach. Then I check my weight again, 35kg. I still have a long way to before I get to the weight I want.

Most of my clothes just hang off me now. I stare at the chocolate frogs that Dad sent me as a Christmas present. I would eat them, but looking at the label and how many calories, I can't, 587 calories will undo all the progress I've made so far, but I don't know what to do with them. I can't feed them to a thestral, they eat meat, not chocolate, I could take a trip around the common room and hand them out in various dormitories as Christmas presents. Yes that would work, a nice present and I won't gain an ounce.

When everyone comes back, there's an uproar about the chocolate frogs and then they all bounce out of dorms, with the other Ravenclaw girls running after them. It's a funny sight. Lessons begin and the first lesson is DADA, but I'm failing miserably in the practical. Either my partner is too strong, or I've gotten weaker somehow. My head spins and the next thing I know, I'm on the floor.

"In the future, Miss Lovegood, bedtime is 10 hours away." Professor Snape sneers and everyone laughs. I don't care, but I'm starting to think all the strange things that are happening to me are all connected somehow, I just don't know how.

**Author's Note**

**Okay. That's it for now. Also, like I said, reviews would be nice and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Cya! :)**


	7. Caught

I'm in my dorm's bathroom, fingers down my throat and throwing up my lunch, courtesy of Ana. The final time I do it, though, I accidently bring up some blood and water and at the the same time I do it, I hear someone shout, 'What are you doing, Loony?!" It's Taylor, with a towel in her hand and looking completely shocked.

She throws the towel aside and grabs me by the elbow, recoiling. "No wonder you're always fainting! I'm surprised no one else figured it out yet, you're going mad, even madder than before!" she snaps. She stares at me. "How much do you even weigh? You're just skin and bones,that's it!"

"32 kg this morning." I don't even know what the fuss is about.

"That's way too light! You're 16 kg lighter than you're supposed to weigh. You're not even yourself any more. I don't think you've said mich about your dad's crazy tales, you're just merrily starving yourself, you barely eat a mouthful a day, and you throw up even that pitiful amount!"

"What's going on?" Jennifer comes in and Taylor fills her in like her life depends on it. Whan she's done, Jennifer starts on a lecture of her own. "How did you even get into a Ravenclaw?

You know that people need food to live. You're _dying_, you're killing yourself!" I sigh.

"Did Hermione and Ginny tell you to come up? Is that why you're both yelling at me?" Jennifer scoffs.

"Hermione and Ginny?! We don't even talk to them! No,we're yelling at you because you're making yourself sick." Taylor gets in my face.

"You...are...mentally...ill...and...need...help." she says slowly as though she's talking to a stupid person, which, I'm pretty sure I am to her.

"Listen, I'm not sick, I don't know why everyone's saying that I-" Taylor suddenly grabs me by the arm and turns me toward the mirror . "Can you see this, you're so thin! This is why you keep fainting in class like a...a..." She's desperately trying to think of something to compare me to. "Fish." Jennifer finishes,before looking at me dead in the eye.

"You need actual help, honestly, I think I'd rather watch you do the nonsense you did back in first year, at least it wasn't you killing yourself!" she snaps. I'm struggling, but her grasp is too strong. Then, she abruptly lets me go, letting me fall to the floor and both she and Taylor laugh.

"See? You're as light a feather." I stand up, wanting to say so.ething, but instead I turn and run, with tears in my eyes, it's a habit nowadays, and it's just a cycle that goes on and on.

**Author's note**

**Okay, it's short, but on the plus side, there's a review! On to the review!**

**Guest: Actually I didn't think about that, but let's say she comes while Luna's making herself sick.**

**Cya! :)**


	8. A talk and finding Ana

I'm in charms, trying to get my book to fly back to me, but so far it's only twitched a bit and just laying there, like it's laughing at me. My magic's getting weaker and I'm not sure if I can pass my OWLs, not like this, I just don't know how to stop it. Taylor and Jennifer are up with Professor Flitwick, talking a out something, no doubt me and while eyeing me like I've done something wrong and pointing at me, while I try not to notice and try again at getting the book to fly to me, only managing to get it to slide across the floor and then stopping.

After the lesson, as I'm packing my things up, falling behind the others, when Professor Flitwick calls me over. "Luna, some of your classmates are getting very worried about you and now it's been brought to my attention, I'm worried as well."

I make a confused face, I'm a good actress and liar when I want to be, so now I use it to my advantage. "What?" I ask in confusion.

"According to Miss Abernarthy and Miss Bixby, you've been starving yourself." I make my eyes go wider than they usually are. "Starving myself? I'm not starving myself, Professor, it's just that I'm stressed about OWLs, so I can't go to meals, I need to study." Professor Flitwick stares at me, as though he's trying to detect a lie and I stare back, knowing my eyes won't give anything away. He sighs.

"All right, but remember, Miss Lovegood, there is no shame in asking for help, health is important after all." He lets me go and I hurry out and fumble around for my phone... only to find it isn't where it usually is.

**Ginny POV**

It's my idea to steal Luna's phone, so I do, I grab it while she's talking to Pprofessor Flitwick and run out the door like my life depends on it, all the way to where Hermione's waiting.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Ginny, but go on, open it." I do so, it was just a swipe and unlock anyway and it opens on a contact named 'Ana'.

"Ana? Who's Ana?" I wonder out loud before swiping up to see the messages. What's there shocks me.

'What did you do today?' Ana's written last week

'Just ate half a grapefruit, 42 calories and I threw it up exercised the rest of it away.' Luna's texted back and you can feel the fear that's radiated off of that text.

'Not enough anymore.' is the harsh answer.

'Then what _can_ I do?!'

'Simple, just eat a bite, it won't hurt you, you can live for ages on just your body fat, you're so fat, it's a wonder you fit into any clothes at all.' I show Hermione and as I do, a new message pops up from Ana.l

'What did you do today, you fat, lazy pig?' I angrily type back a response.

'Who do you think you are, bullying my best friend like this, you're making her ill!'

'Who are you?' Ana seems startled.Luna

'Ginny Weasley, didn't you see my other message? You're making Luna ill!'

'Oh, Luna, well, it's not my fault she's so lazy, accepting party invites, going out, when in that time she knows she could be exercising!' I'm about to type another message when Hermikne stops me just as Luna walks in.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione you haven't by any chance seen my..." Luna breaks off, seeing me holding what she's looking for. "My phone! What are you doing?!" Luna screams and that launches a wrestling match over it.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I think this is enough, so, on to the reviews! :D**

**Guest: Yep, they did tell him**

**Guest: Same as above.**

**Guest:Thank you! This means a lot to me :)**

**Cya! :)**


	9. Neville

I'm flipping through a library book, Ginny had somehow managed to delete Ana on my contacts while we were wrestling over my phone, but I got her back and put her name as 'Isabelle'. Now, I'm regretting it as Ana's been screaming at me non stop about how careless I was to have my phone in such easy reach. It's my fifteenth birthday today, but I'm hiding in the library under a table instead of going to lunch, going through a random book I pulled off the shelf. Just my luck it's one about mental disorders and illnesses. Suddenly, one word catches my eye, _Anorexia Nervosa_. The same word that's been thrown at me for a while now.

"Anorexia Nervosa, or simply Anorexia, is a mental disorder that is common for muggles, but is just as common in witches and wizards as well, although, mainly witches are affected, usually in their teenage years."

" This illness is characterized by an intense fear of gaining weight and often missing meals and checking one's weight constantly. Symptoms in witches include weakened magical ability which may fade to nothing depending on the severity, lack of a menstrual cycle, being unable to focus, dramatic weight loss or being severely underweight and loss or thinning of hair." I feel sick, but I force myself to keep reading.

"If left untreated, Anorexia may lead to death as it has one of the highest death rates of mental illnesses and-" I jump as someone slides into one of the chairs and kicks me. "Ow!"

"Luna? What are you doing down there?" It's Neville. He holds out a hand and I take it, letting him pull me up into the chair next to him, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around inside me. "Nothing much." I answer. How can I say, '_Oh, I've just been saying I don't have a mental disorder for months and now I've found out I do_', can I?

He nods. I wait for the 'You've lost a lot of weight comment, but it never comes. "How's OWLs going?" He asks me instead.

"Not very well." I admit. "My marks have been dropping really far, I'm not sure how to get them back up. Besides, I can't concentrate on them anymore, I've got… well bigger things on my mind."

"I couldn't concentrate either, OWLs is a really stressful time, I know I felt like I wished I'd never been born." I giggle a bit. "Neville? Have you ever been worried about your weight?" I ask nervously. He thinks.

"My _gran_ did, in first year I looked a bit pudgy, if you know what I mean, she said that I needed to lose the puppy fat, and I did, with time." He looks at me. "She'll probably say the opposite about you, though Luna, she'll probably say something along the lines of, 'That girl needs to put more meat on her bones, has she been starved her whole life?' He wags his finger and talks in a screechy voice, making both of us laugh.

I get up to go, but I'm pulled back. "Wait." Neville says and fishes something out, something squeaking. "Close your eyes." And I obediently do so and something fluffy is put in my hands.

"Open them." In my hand is a pink Pygmy puff, with an envelope on its head. "Happy birthday" He says. "Thank you, these sing on Boxing day, you know."

**Author's note:**

**So, how did you like this chapter? On to the review!**

**Guest: Yeah, I figured, but I didn't want to leave the other review just in case it was from another person.**

**Cya! **


	10. Commemorating

I'm trying to stop the habits I've developed, but it's so hard, I'm planning on giving up. No, I can't do that! I've deleted and blocked Ana, but I think she's got my phone number written down somewhere, because she keeps texting me with different numbers, trying to check what I'm doing, telling me if I tell anyone, all hell would break lose and everyone will leave me. That she's made me wanted, perfect, thin, but I'm throwing it all away by not listening to her.

I'm scared, I don't know what to do, but every time I try to ask for help, I always get scared and blurt out some nonsense that isn't even true, like baby crumple-horned snorkacks escaped from a zoo in Sweden, they're not in zoos, they're out in the wild, free.

When I try to eat, the moment I finish, I just run to throw it up again, then weigh myself, hoping the weight's lower, then exercise until I can't physically move and can only lie there like I'm dead. That's the whole vicious cycle and I can't get out of it. I'm now at 29 kg, and I can't help but feel satisfied somehow in a sick way, and just want the numbers to keep going down. I know my ribs are showing prominently and my curves are gone, I look like I'm eleven years old again, only much thinner and a little taller.

Trying to do any spell that's OWL standards is like trying to pull teeth and I get a reminder on why I can't do it. My classmates laughing at me when I throw my wand across the room and start crying curled up in a small ball when I give up on the spell isn't helping either.

I'm standing on the tile, when Jennifer comes in, just as it announces my weight, 28kg. "Honestly, it's not going to be long now, Loony, everyone's talking about it, you're way too light, didn't Professor Flitwick talk some sense into you?" She doesn't say the horrible words, but I know what she means and the tears start again.

"You don't think I'm trying? I'm trying to break the habits, but I can't! My magic's fading away, I might die soon, aren't you happy? You've always wished that I would just leave and stop my crazy ways, why can't you just leave me alone?! " I snap back, while shoving her out. She looks shell-shocked.

"I never said that!"

"Well, it's not exactly a secret you think I'm crazy, is it?" I snap.

"Well, no, but, look, Loony, no one wants you to die, just get help, it's not difficult, just go to Madam Pomphrey."

Today, I completely forgot that I had signed up to be a commemorator at the start of the year, until Professor Mcgonagall came for me. When we get to the commemorator's stand, I'm shivering violently.

"Are you alright, Miss Lovegood?" Professor Mcgonagall asks, peering at me. I simply nod and start the commentary. "T-there's Smith of Hufflepuff w-with the quaffle" I can barely speak because my teeth are chattering so much. I stammer through what I can, before my head starts to spin.

"Miss Lovegood, are you sure you're alright, Dear? You look rather pale." Mcgonagall asks, but that's the last thing I hear clearly, before everything goes black, I can hear a couple of voices screaming my name, along with someone else shouting, 'The commemorator's down!'

I wake up, blinking in the bright light, with Ginny and Madam Pomphrey staring at me. "Am I dead?" I whisper. "No, you're not dead, although, I would say you're very lucky. You're severely underweight, almost half the recommended weight for a girl your age. I need you to be honest with me now. Have you been dieting?" Madam Pomphrey asks.

"A bit." I say reluctantly. She nods.

"I think it's a fair bit more than 'a bit'" she says. "We've called your father in, once he's here, then we can transfer you to St Mungos." I'm stunned.

"W-what? Why?" Ginny reaches over and squeezes my hand gently.

"You're not well enough to stay in Hogwarts, Luna, you need to go to St Mungos." She explains. I simply nod sadly.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so the next couple of chapters are going to be told in another person's point of view, who should it be? Let me know it a review.**

**Cya! :)**


	11. Luna's illness

**Harry POV**

I'm sitting up in bed, talking to Ron and Hermione and hoping Madam Pomphrey doesn't appear, although Hermione says she's probably preoccupied. We're all laughing at Luna's commentary.

"I hope Luna always commemorates from now on, _Loser's lurgy_.' Ron laughs. That's when Hermione breaks the news. "She won't be able to Ron, she has to go to St Mungos, they've called her dad and everything." She says.

"What?" Ron's looking at Hermione like she's grown an extra head. "Bloody hell, Hermione, spit it out, will you?"

"Fine, Luna's sick, she's got a mental illness called Anorexia, she's been starving herself to lose weight since about September, I caught her looking at a Pro- Ana site and I told her it encouraged Anorexia, only, I don't think she knew what was Anorexia. Ginny and I tried to talk to her on the first Hogsmeade trip about it, when she was bad, but not as bad as she is now. I told her that you and the whole of the DA knew, but I don't think she believed me, if anything, I think it only just encouraged her to lose more weight."

Thinking back to when I asked Luna to the party, I had commented on how thin she was and she seemed delighted. "That's where Ginny is, she's with Luna until her dad picks her up, she fainted right before Mclaggen hit you with the bat, didn't you hear what that Slytherin shouted, 'The commemorator's down!'. Hermione says this in very exaggerated voice, before going back to her normal tone

"Luna's magic started fading away apparently after Christmas, that's something that happens to witches and wizards after a while of starving themselves, they're so focused on losing weight, their magic starts to deteriorate."

"Hold on, I was starved before I came to Hogwarts, how come I wasn't weaker than any of the others?" Hermione sighs and looks at me like she thinks I'm a complete idiot.

"You weren't starving yourself, were you? Your relatives were, that's why you weren't any weaker, honestly, there's a difference, Harry!"

"All right, no need to yell, I've got the picture, will Luna ever get her magic back?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Hermione looks uncomfortable. "Actually, the question right now is will she survive, Anorexia's deadly, and considering how she is now, it isn't exactly likely, it's more likely she would die than live, I don't even think the smallest first year weighs more than her, she's only 28kg. If she does survive, which, again, isn't too likely at the moment, she will get back most of it, but she might not be as strong as she used to be. She's not even well enough to stay in school and that's and that's something." Hermione says.

"So, what you're saying is that Luna can die." Ron asks.

"Yes, Ron, don't you understand my simple English? Honestly, do you have the IQ of a teaspoon, as well as the emotional range?" Hermione snaps. Ginny walks in at that point.

"She's gone, both her and her dad flooed to St Mungos." She says simply.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, it's a bit boring, I'm so sorry, but I think I have writer's block at the moment, or I'm not used to writing as Harry, probably the second one though, but please leave a review, also, should I try writing as a St Mungos healer next chapter? On to the review!**

**bl00d-orange:Well, I chose Harry, but I think I made an awful job at it, so I'm considering writing as a healer, also, thanks for voting, it means a lot. :)**

**Cya! :)**


	12. Ginny

**Ginny POV**

It's been a month since Luna went to St Mungos, I've called her a couple of times and everytime she just seems so… sad, there isn't any other word to describe it, although, maybe depressed can describe it as well, but sad fits it best.

She says that the eating disorders ward she's in isn't exactly any different than Hogwarts, when the other girls heard her talking about her creatures, they reacted the same way people in Hogwarts did, not surprising because all of them are from Hogwarts.

She also said that she had a tube running through her nose, which seemed like some kind of sick torture to me and I was just about ready to storm St Mungos until Hermione told me that the tube was necessary because it was helping Luna eat again,although, I wouldn't mind storming St Mungos the same way as the department of mysteries. The DA fell apart, pretty much and so did my best friend, Luna was the last person for this too happen to, she always seemed like nothing really could go wrong with her, unless you counted bullying she had ever since first year.

I'm in my dorm, working through a huge piece of History of magic homework that's burning off most of my brain cells, trying think of one thing from the lesson, before remembering I fell asleep in the first five minutes like the

rest of the class, it's so annoying we can't just drop it, no one cares about it and I'll bet anyone ten sickles that no-one in the year will pass, except maybe the Ravenclaws, they somehow manage to stay awake, don't ask me how.

"Any luck?" Olivia asks, her forehead is scrunched up with a frown, before she throws her quill down. "This is impossible, and that evil ghost doesn't forget about about his stupid homework either! Honestly,why couldn't he have just passed on instead of staying behind to torture it's with this? I hope we can drop this next year, this is just torture!" I can't agree more, not even Luna can get out of homework, even if she's locked up in St Mungos, sick, though she doesn't have a ghost teaching her, that might be an advantage.

A message beeps on my phone and looking over, I can see it's from Luna. _Lost one kilo, :(_

"Is that a message from from Loony?" Olivia asks. I turn on her.

"Don't call her that, that's one of the reasons why she got sick." I snap, even though I'm not entirely sure. "And yes, it's from _Luna_, got that? Not Loony" I add as I text back a reply.

"All right, but you can't say she hasn't been slamming you largely, I can't count the amount of times your phone went off in class." Olivia says

"Well, it isn't your phone, is it?" I snap back, before getting up and going to the library.

**Author's note:****Well, I think it's an okay chapter, I'm going to just play around the the POVs until its back with Luna, which shouldn't be too soon. On to the review!review****blOOd-orange:Thanks! It means a lot that you like it. :)****Cya! :)**


	13. Healer Cherry

**Healer Cherry POV**

If there's one thing I'll never get used to working in the eating disorders ward for young witches, even after working here for five years since I was seventeen, it's how thin the girls can be when they first arrive, sometimes half what they're supposed to be, which ,sadly is more often than not.

The latest patient, Luna Lovegood is definitely something else, she always blames something or other on creatures no one's heard of before, which does make her a target for the other girls for bullying, not that it fazes her much she says she's used to that.

Another thing is that I'm not sure whether she is long for the world, we've fitted her with a feeding tube, pumping 1500 calories into her, but even then she managed to lose a kilo yesterday, so we topped it up to 20000. I approach Luna now, just to try and break the ice and I tap her on the shoulder. "Hello, Healer Cherry." She says vaguely.

"You can just call me Cherry, because we will be seeing a lot of each other." I say. She simply nods and I change the subject. "So, Luna, what exactly got you wanting to lose weight?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Oh, the wrackspurts just went too far, that's all." she says. I internally sigh, this wasn't going to go anywhere. "What exactly are wrackspurts, Luna?" I ask.

She brightens slightly. "They're invisible creatures, they float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, they like doing that, but with a few charms, you should keep them away, at least for a bit."

"Do they talk?" I ask, thinking up a way to get to the question.

"Oh yes, and they apparently spin around in your head as well, but yes, they are chatterboxes, they come up with very interesting conversations." Now we're getting somewhere.

"And what do they say to you?" Luna pauses and I think I've won.

"Well, they always tell me to text Ana to tell her how I do during the day." She says finally.

"And who's Ana?" Luna pauses again as though contemplating whether she should trust me with her secret.

"I though she was my friend." she says eventually, her tone is enough to break anyone's heart. "I found her on a website, there was a letter from her and even though what she was saying was horrible, it all seemed so true, I started going and trying to find other sites, it was almost an addiction and I somehow found her phone number."

"What was Ana saying exactly, Luna?" I ask, already having an idea of what is was.

"That I was fat, my parents didn't love me, my friends didn't understand and lied to me and that she could help me be thin, I just believed everything. Luna looks like she's trying to keep her brave face on,and she carries on talking, sounding now she's started, she can't stop.

"She told me exactly what to do and I trusted her and by Christmas I started up a new habit, throwing up my meals, what little I ate, because my friends, Ginny and Hermione were watching me like a pair of hawks. After Christmas, my magic started getting weaker, just a bit at first, but it was getting more and more progressive." I stop her there.

"Do you why your magic's been detiriorating?" Luna shakes her head.

"It's being exhausted,Luna, you can't starve yourself and be able to perform magic well, that's why it's been weakening,because you're so focused on losing weight. And there's a reason why you've got soft hair growing on you, your body's trying to stay warm, you need body fat tho stay warm, that's also why you're cold all the time. Do you understand?" She nods. Hopefully, this talk might make things easier

**Author's note.****Okay I don't have much to say so, on to the reviews!****Guest:Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give spoilers, it might ruin it, but this is being updated daily, so stay tuned :)****blOOd-orange:I'm glad you like it, :D****Cya! :)**


	14. Hermione

**Hermione POV**

Harry's convinced Malfoy is planning something awful and it's happening tonight. He:s got us in a huddle and somehow, Ginny suggsts getting Luna in to help, I stare ar her like she just announced that she'd murdered someone and was proud of it. "She's sick, Ginny,you know that, we can't just make her come out of hospital!" I snap.

Ginny isn't fazed and somehow manages to get me to agree, saying that Luna doesn't have to do much . If there's one thing I know about Ginny Weasley it's that she's good at getting her way, although I do tell her,'If something gies wrong, then you can explain' which she happily agrees.

I call Luna and she picks up the phone on the third ring. "Hello Hermione! Sorry I didn't pick up straight away, some of the girls in here got it before me and decided it would be funny to play nargle in the middle with it." She's making bullying sound completely normal, which, probably it is for her.

"How's your weight?" I ask. There's a pause.

"I'm at 29kg, but... is it bad that I wish it was lower?"

"No, I mean it is, you're still too light, but it's normal, Luna, just try, okay?"

I tell her about the plan and ask whether she can sneak away, to which sge replies with, 'I'll see what I can do. Meet me at Professor Snape's office.

A few hours later, I'm there and justabout ready to give up and walk away, when I hear a soft _thump_ and then some coughing. I open the door to find Luna there, covered un soot and the tube in her nose is still there. "Sorry, I just snuck away and I haven't used floo powder in a while,should we get started?"

We stand by the door, a while later Flitwick rushes past, but luckily he doesn't notice us there and hurries on. "Hermione? How are you going to explain why I'm here?" Luna asks nervously.

"Well, we'll think of it when it comes to that." I say, realising I have no idea. Almost oncue, Snape appears.

"Miss Granger,I believe you're in front of my office and it do you good to go, and why is Miss Lovegood here instead of St Mungos?" I gabble something about St Mungos allowing Luna to visit and drag Luna off far away and near a window.

A few more hours pass and Luna suddenly points out the window. "Um, Hermione? You might want to take a look at this, who do you think died?"

**Author's note****Okay, it's a short chapter, but at least it's a chapter on to the review****DaisyBobs:Thank you! Yes, I know and about 5 to 20% (I think!) die from them and it's really sad. :(****Cya! :)**


	15. Hermione part 2

**Hermione POV**

A green skull is there, floating above the astronomy tower, the dark mark, meaning that the death eaters are here… and also that they killed someone. "Who do you think got killed?" Luna asks again.

"I don't know. Come on, Luna we better go, before one of the death eaters find us, if they do, then we're both dead!" Before Luna even has the chance to answer, I grab her by the elbow, her bones are still startlingly prominent and I freeze for a moment, before I start running and pulling her along, where we literally run into Ginny.

After she and Luna, Ginny says that she, Neville and Ron called the order members and they should be here by now. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to go and help, we just saw the dark mark!" Ginny's eyes are wide.

"Someone's died?" she asks.

"Yes, and there might be more, if we all just stand here, did the wrackspurts invade your heads? It seems like it." Luna says.

Ginny and I jump at a series of loud noises, but Luna doesn't move as though she never heard them. We run in to find a lot of death eaters , plus Harry, most of the DA, some of the professors and some more people all having a full-on battle and we quickly join in even Luna, although she's much weaker and mainly ducks to avoid spells, much to the deatheater's amusement.

"So you're nothing but a useless squib? Well, let's teach you a lesson, _cruci__-_" I watch as she closes her eyes, waiting for the excruciating pain and I jump in just in time and disarm him.

"Expiliarmus!" she opens her eyes to find me stunned the death eater and throwing him away like he's a sack of potatoes.

"Quick tip, don't go to sleep while you're fighting one of these, aren't you the one with the eating disorder?" Tonks asks. Thankfully another death eater jumps in and we're preoccupied with fighting him so we don't have to answer that question.

After a while, when the death eaters retreat,and so does Snape, we're in the hospital wing, standing over Neville's bed and Harry hurries over and fills us in, Dumbledore died and I notice Luna's mouth tremble slightly.

"I was stupid Harry! Snape came over a bit after Flitwick ran past us and told me to move and asked why Luna was there, and I didn't know what to do, so I just made up an excuse and ran off and let him get away!" I burst out.

"No, Hermione. If you hadn't moved, then Snape could have killed both you and Luna, so that decision saved both of your lives. If you don't mind me asking though, isn't Luna meant to be in St Mungos?" he asks.

Well, this was going to take a lot of explaining.

**Author's note****Okay, I'm not sure, but should the next chapter be in Neville's poinr of view or back to Luna? Please let me know, because I honestly have no idea who it should be****Cya! :)**


	16. Back to Luna

**Luna POV**

Trying to recover from an eating disorder is really difficult, so I wasn't able to write. Cherry says that St Mungos can only help me with so much, and getting better wasn't just one choice, it's a series of them. St Mungos and Hogwarts aren't exactly very different, I'm still the odd one out, the differences are that the priorities in St Mungos is getting better, rather than learning, although they still have lessons for patients that are Hogwarts ages, plus my homework arrives by post and so does The Quibbler from Dad.

The Quibbler says that Professor Snape could be related to a dementor. Dad knew him from Hogwarts, they were in the same year, Mum was in the year below, and he says that even then he seemed like a dementor, always miserable, but still, maybe someone should give him something, like a present to cheer him up, he always seems depressed.

I think I'm torn apart and have a split personality. I've gained back two kilos, but on one hand I'm glad that I've made at least a little bit of progress in the four months I've been in St Mungos, my weight keeps going up and down, one time I even managed to get to 25 kg I just felt somewhat happy, satisfied, even though I knew it was dangerously low.

Cherry's nice, she's the one who doing most of my treatment, though she has a couple more girls as well as me, but I know that she thinks I'm very strange making charms to kerp away Nargles and Wrackspurts, it's okay though, I'm used to people thinking that, it's been like that since I was little, except instead of other students, it was other children in the village, all calling me names and throwing things at me and at least Cherry's much kinder than that.

I'm standing by Neville's bed, according to Harry, Professor Snape killed Dumbledore so that Draco Malfoy didn't have to do it. I think I know what he muttered under his breath at the party at Christmas,'_There's already going to be one death this year'_

Lupin comes over and Hermione goes on a five minute tangent on how 'stupid' she was when Professor Snape told her to move and Lupin reassures her before asking why I'm here. "I came because a friend told me they needed me." I say calmly. After a bit more talking, and Madam Pomphrey comes to tell me that she's contacted St Mungos and told them I'm here.

After saying bye to everyone I move to the fire, pick up some floo powder, throw it into the fire place a shout 'St Mungos!' and walk into the flames. After I try and explain things with a furious Cherry, though she's still quite frantic, before she breaks down in tears when one of the other healer tells her the news about Dumbledore and after everyone gets dressed, we all go to his funeral

_A few weeks later_Professor Umbridge came in to look at us, as soon as I see her, I get my wand out, I'm not taking any chances with that evil woman, she's the one who tortured most of my classmates, including me with writing lines in Blood quills and put the whole DA in detention, I've still got the scars on my hand.

She walks into my room and laughs when ahe sees me with my wand out. "There now, Miss Lovegood, it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you, Dear, I'm just here to look at you." I'm still not taking any chances. After a while, when she's finally left my room, I hear Cherry arguing with her. "They're all very sick, Professor, a couple only just got here!" she says

"Welk, they should have known better than to starve themselves, but they can come back for check-ups, _Cherry_."

**Author's note****Okay, I think that's enough, I'm not sure if I can update tommorow, so bear with me. Also shoutout to my bffl, just because you know who you are. :) On to ****the review!****blOOd-orange:Well, here you go! Luna narrating this chapter. :)****Cya! :)**


	17. Back home

Dad picked me up a few weeks ago from St Mungos. Apparently Hogwart's new headmaster is Professor Snape and now attendence is mandatory for pure and half bloods, all of the muggleborns have been kicked out.

I'm a pure blood, so I have to be at Hogwarts in September, the only loophole in this rule is that you have to be extremely sick, to the point where you're on your deathbed and eating disorders don't count, because apparently you can control it. My weight's dipped back down to 28 kg, which is annoying, but, it's not as though I can comtrol it.

Ginny says that they're pretending that Ron has Spattergroit, dressing the ghoul up as him, because he's going on a hunt for something all year come September, after his brother's wedding today. Dad and I got invited, so I'm in my bedroom, rummaging through my wardrobe, trying to find a dress that fits, but all of them now just make me look like I'm just a little girl playing dress up in my non existant older sister's clothes.

I finally find a yellow dress that only just fits and put it on, then I put a sunflower clip in my hair, Dad says that wearing yellow to a wedding brings good luck and happiness into the married couple's lives. After Dad is ready, we apparate to the wedding, while Dad goes into the tent where the actual wedding is, I stop to say hello to a garden gnome, which immediately bites my finger.

Ignoring the pain, I walk into the tent and see Harry walking around. "Hello Harry." I say. He looks a little startled, his deep thoughts disappearing in his eyes . "I've interrupted your deep thought haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Harry shakes his head.

"Of course not. How are you, Luna?" He asks.

"Very well, I got bitten by a garden gnome only moments before." I say, before Dad comes over. "Gnome saliva is very beneficial, Xenophilius Lovegood we live just over the hill."

"Nice to meet you sir." Dad leans in and Harry looks very uncomfortable, so I put him out of his misery.

"Come, Daddy, Harry doesn't want to talk to us right now, he's just too polite to say so." I say, pulling him away. After the ceremony was finished and I gave Fluer a charm to scare away the wrackspurts, then a patronus appeared saying that someone's dead and that the death eaters are coming. Dad comea over and we apparate back home

**Author's note****Okay, I know it's short, but please don't flame me, you know what I'm like. On to the review!****blOOd-Orange:Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoy it! :D****Cya! :)**


	18. Hogwarts

It's school time again, but this time round, I almost wish that I don't have to go. Professor Snape's the headmaster, and apparently death eaters are at the school teaching, I'm sure that even Ginny's trying to hide under the covers. Ginny, the girl who always whined the day her brothers went to Hogwarts to me about how unfair it was.

I pull on a pale yellow dress, then a thick neon pink jumper, black tights and aqua blue boots and throw my books unceremoniously into my trunk, before I apparate with Dad to the train station. When we're saying goodbye, Dad stops me getting on the train.

"And Luna, please try and eat something." He says, before letting me go. I just feel awful. It must hurt to feel you have to tell your daughter to eat something. The feeding tube's off now, but now it's a kind of threat whenever I go to St Mungos.

I find Ginny and Neville in one of the last compartments and sit with them. "So, how were your summers?" Neville asks. Ginny fills him in on Bill's wedding and I murmur something about Dad finding some more facts about Crumple-horned snorkacks and stop it there and pull out the Quibbler, Dad's been writing about the truth and right now, it's fairly popular.

The sweet trolley appears and Neville buys a couple of chocolate frogs and hands one to both me and Ginny. I stare at it, daring it to jump out at me and remembering how I avoided eating them last Christmas. After a while of staring at it, I finally take hold of it, open it and take a small bite, then leave the rest of it, planning to leave it in the common room for someone else to take.

After the train ride is over, we head to the Thestrals and I notice Draco Malfoy getting into one the carriages. I would've thought he would have been expelled for trying to kill the last headmaster, but if the new headmaster is the one who killed the last, it's not really surprising.

The thestral takes us to the castle and we go in to watch the first-years being sorted, most of them end up in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but a fair amount end up in Ravenclaw, most likely siblings of the others. Then Snape starts to make a dreary sort of speech.

After Snape finishes his speech, the food appears and I force myself to eat some sausages and then some pudding, before the feast is finally over and we can go to our dorms. The moment I'm in, I'm immediately grabbed by Taylor.

"If you try to starve yourself again, then you'll probably just drop dead, we don't need another dead person!" She snaps.

"I'm not planning on it, no one plans for an eating disorder, it just sort of springs on you." I say, before going to change. Hogwarts is not going to be anywhere near as fun as it was before last year, probably never again and that's a really sad thing to think about.

**Author's note**

**Okay, I think this is an okay sort of chapter, even if it is very short. On to the reviews!**

**Lolwhat the heck: Oh really?**

**blood orange: I'm glad you like it!**

**Cya! **


	19. Lessons

So much for trying to get better and Taylor's big words about starving myself l last night. Somehow, she and Jennifer managed to sneak a potion into the slice of grapefruit I was eating, to make me throw up, just for a quick laugh.

Those two can pretend to care all they like, but they're not fooling anyone. I can just hear them at night, talking about what to do with me. Is it bad I wish that they can accidently walk into a Heliopath and get incinerated? Or Peeves steals all of their things and makes them have to throw up, just for a taste of their own medicine

I'm sitting in my dorm for my free period, trying to work through the Muggle studies homework, shaking. I didn't even pick this, it's mandatory now. Oh, and the professor was performing unforgivables on students, the crutiatus curse and the imperius, no one's safe, I'm surprised she didn't decide to use the killing curse as well.

She dedicated the lesson on talking about how useless muggles are and called me and a few others up to use the cruiatus curse on us for 'being like the useless creatures' basically, for being weaker in using magic.

For some pupils it was quick but for some, it felt like hours, hearing them scream like that, it was horrible. I guess I'm just lucky the bell rang before it was my turn, because I'm pretty sure she was planning on making my turn extra long, my turn's coming in the next lesson I have which is tomorrow and that's a promise.

When lunch time comes, I almost stay in, but force myself to go and eat something, even if does seem like torture, the food almost seem like they have little cards showing how many calories there are, all insane amounts, like 1000.

I can see Taylor and Jennifer laughing and pointing as I pick up a cheese salad sandwich, plus some carrot sticks. When I've finished eating, I know immediately what those two were laughing about and now I know it's not a potion they're using on my food, it's some kind of charm and I bolt to the toilets to throw up.

"Luna?" I turn to see Ginny standing there, looking shocked. She pulls me up. "I thought you were trying to get better, is this just a trick?" I shake my head, there's a lump in my throat and Ivtry to swallow it.

"I can't help the fact that Taylor and Jennifer are doing some kind of charm to make me throw up." I say bitterly. Ginny looks angry. "Then tell someone, Luna! They can't just do that!"

"I don't have any proof, Ginny, I only saw them laughing about something across the table and pointing at me, I can't prove they did anything, and if anything, they're probably using a non verbal spell, they're good at those." Ginny has a glint in her eye.

"What if we record them?" I gasp.

"Ginny, it's illegal to record anyone without their permission, you know that!" I squeak in horror.

"Fine, we'll just let them continue merrily lacing your food with an unknown charm and get you even more sick." Ginny turns to go. I sigh. Ginny is good at getting people to do what she wants.

"When you put it that way, all right, let's do it." I say reluctantly. Ginny gives me a voice recorder and tells me to slip it into either Taylor or Jennifer's robes. "It'll give us the proof we need."

In the dorm, I can hear both Jennifer and Taylor snoring softly and I creep across and snatch the recorder and go to the common room, then turn it on. Nothing was recorded, we forgot to turn it on! Or… Jennifer could have seen it and deleted the recording, is this a trap?

I then notice one recording and turn it on. _Nice try, Loony, but we're not stupid, like you._ That message is just followed by a lot of laughter.

"What happened?" Ginny asks at breakfast. I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating a quarter of dry toast, it's safe, so far. I shake my head. "They noticed the recorder and recorded a message just laughing at me, I can show you if you like." Ginny sighs and stares up at the teacher's table, then over at Neville.

"Listen, Neville and I were talking last night.. maybe we should start the DA up again. I mean, it's not exactly a secret that this lunatic is even worse than Umbridge, is it? Actually, they make her seem about as nice and tame as a fluffy kitten. So, we'll do a meeting in Hogsmeade, and see how many people turn up." She says. It's a surprise, but Hogwarts still has the Hogsmeade weekends.

In Muggle Studies, the promised dose of the crutiatus curse comes for me and , as I predicted, it's really long and feels like it's going on for hours, and by the time she's done, I'm just about ready to faint.

I manage to stumble back to my seat next to Ginny, as another student's called up to have the imperius cast on them, to make them say something along the lines, 'Hello, I'm a stupid muggle and I deserve to die in the most horrible way possible.' Some people laugh, but most are in a stunned silence.

"Well!? Why aren't you taking notes?!" The professie demands. Suddenly everyone's scribbling on parchment like their lives are depending on it. "Okay, that's it, we're never going in that class again either!" Ginny snaps as we're coming out. She looks over at me. "What do we have next?" I consult the timetable.

"Divination, at least that's still the same, we have Professor Trelawny." I say. I'm not sure, but I think I can hear Ginny mutter ,'Even that crazy old bat's better than this' and I giggle quietly.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, that's a pretty long chapter, for me anyway. Also I forgot to mention in the last author's note that this story's got over a thousand views! How cool is that? On to the review!**

**blOOd-orange: You're welcome! It's great to know you like this and here's an extra long chapter. :)**

**Cya! **


	20. Tormenting Ana

Okay, today just went from bad to worse. Ana popped up again. No matter how many times I block her, she just keeps coming back to torment me. I had to deal with quite a bit of her nonsense during Summer, but I didn't tell anyone about it as they were quite small.

"What did you do today?" Ana texts.

"Go away Ana, you've already caused enough and more trouble." I text back."Ooh, feeling brave now are you, you little whale? We'll see who's laughing when you're so fat, you can't even fit into any clothes." She sends me a picture of myself so fat, I don't even fit the frame, it's a horrifying image and I feel as though my heart would break.

"I don't look like that." I type back.

"Yes you do, everyone around you is just lying, come back to me, I'm your friend, Luna, I'm all you have deep down, you know I'm right." Well,there's a little voice saying it isn't true, but there's another saying it is.

The voice saying it isn't true wins and I type back a message.

"Go away Ana, I don't want or need you, I hope you accidentally get incinarated by one of Fudge's heliopaths." I giggle a bit before I send the message, imagining Ana's face when she reads it.

"You little brat! What even is a Heliopath?!" I debate on whether to tell her, befors deciding this is more fun.

"It's what your Grandma is." I text back.

"You leave my grandma out of this! I've helped you become a perfect child for almost a year and this is the thanks I get?!"

"Yes. " I'm imagining Ana going a lovely shade of ruby red when she reads that and I turn off my phone. Well, this definitely brightened my day.

**Author's note****Yes, I'm updating twice on the same day just because. Sorry that it's so short, even by my standards. What did you think about Luna being sassy (I think!) to Ana? Let me know in a review, I love reading what you think!****Cya! :)**


	21. Oh no

I'm regretting the fun I had earlier. I can't sleep so I turn on my phone to try and find something interesting, like the Quibbler's blog, to look at. Well, I find something to look at, but not what I want to see.

Ana's spammed me with hundreds of photoshopped images of me(I sent her a few pictures when I didn't want to tell her how much I weighed) and hundreds of horrible texts saying how fat I am each and every one punctuated with pig and whale emojis.

I don't even notice I'm crying until I feel the hot tears trickling down my cheeks and the pain in the back of my throat is too much to bear and I give a small, quiet sob. "Go to the bathroom and check your weight." Ana says and I do. As soon I step on the tile, it announces my weight, 31kg. I hesitantly tap it in and Ana goes berserk.

"What did you do?! That's far too much, not anywhere near the perfect weight, nowhere near skinny!" I wipe away more tears. The laugh I had texting those things to Ana doesn't seem as funny anymore, instead, I feel sick, suddenly, I feel powerless.

"Here's what you're going to do to get back into acceptable levels, skip all meals, if you eat one crumb, throw it up, it's not safe, exercise or drink water if you feel hungry, if someone asks why you didn't eat, say you already ate."

She sends me a picture with a photoshopped me looking like a whale and a smiling skinny girl, though my vision's blurred with tears, I know which one I prefer, the skinny one any day.

"Go back to bed, and set your alarm clock for _after_ breakfast." Ana commands. I do just that and climb into bed, still having tears pouring down my face and cry quietly into my pillow until I fall asleep from the exhaustion.

"Honestly, look at her, looks like Loony stick turned into a crybaby, as well as a madwoman, hey, watch this." Cold water's splashed on me and I shoot up, disoriented to see Taylor, Jennifer and Lucy all laughing at me, Lucy and Jennifer are in hysterics like I'm something from a try not to laugh collection. The wrackspurts have been scared away by the shock, but that's the only good thing.

I notice that Lucy's holding a now empty bucket. Both my bed and I are competely soaked in freezing water and the clock on my phone says it's 7 am, breakfast time. So much for trying to skip having breakfast.

"What are you crying about? Did someone insult one of your ridiculous outfits on Instagram? Oh wait, I forgot,you don't have one. Is it because you had an accident?" All three laugh even harder. It's as though they're all getting crueller and crueller by the day, I used to be able to just smile and move on, but I can't now.

Instead, I hurry past them, trying not to cry again and get changed, with difficulty, because I'm still wet and find that my quills and books have all disappeared, along with my last pair of shoes. I'll have to be barefoot again, the nargles have a particularly strange obsession with my shoes.

I walk past the dining hall and go to my next lesson, potions. When the rest of the class come in, Ginny sits next to me and stares. "What happened?" she asks, meaning why I'm so wet. I shrug. "Oh, I accidently turned the shower on fully clothed." I say as airily as I can, before breaking in.

"Actually a couple of my roomates decided it would be funny to throw cold water on me while I was asleep." I admit. Ginny looks absoulutely outraged.

"Why don"t you tell Professor Flitwick? He can do something!" She hisses as Professor Slughorn starts class.

I shake my head. "I did back in first year, but they only got a few detentions and they got angry, besides, Jennifer and Taylor told him about my eating habits last year, I don't think he would believe me." Ginny thinks for a minute,before remembering something.

"Hey, why weren't you at breakfast?" I carefully plan out my words.

"I can't trust the food at the tables, so I went to the kitchens instead. " I say smoothly. Ginny nods and turns to the page number Slughorn has assigned us to.

The mushrooms almost look good enough to eat, but I know we need them and I chop them up as though they did something horrible.

**Author's note: **

**Okay, I think this is long enough? On to the reviews!****guest:Thank you! Like I said, I'm not writing from experience, this is written with a lot of research. I never really thought about that, but let's say it's because she doesn't know how, it's bad excuse, I know.****blOOd-orange:You're welcome :D**

**Cya! :)**


	22. A relapse and the DA

I've forgotten that I have appointments twice a week at St Mungos, Madam Pomphrey caught me when I was walking past the infirmary.

"Miss Lovegood! Where are you going?" I jump a little, but I answer.

"To the next lesson?" I offer. Madam Pomphrey shakes her head

"No, you're not, you're wanted at St Mungos, your teacher already knows, and if they have a problem, well, they better keep it to themselves, come on."

She walks back into the infirmary and I follow her, feeling terrified and sick with nerves, going back to the diet's over before I could even get back to 25kg, I'm useless. I'm so close it hurts even more.

I watch miserably as Madam Pomphrey throws floo powder into the fireplace and shouts, 'St Mungos!" Then ushers me through. Cherry's there waiting for me with a radiant beam on her face, but her smile fades when she sees me. She weighs me and looks at me with a concerned expression, the same thing I'm being smothered with.

"Oh Luna, have you been dieting again?" I shake my head desperately, praying she would let it go. She doesn't. That pitying expression is still there, evident on her face.

"It's easy to tell you're not being entirely honest, Luna, you've dropped 5 kg almost 6, if it was 1 kg, then fair enough, weight's up and down all the time, but this is clear sign you're going back to old habits. This is called a relapse." I know what a relapse is, but she launches into an explanation anyway.

"A relapse is when you go back to old habits in eating disorders, they're very common, and it doesn't mean you've failed. I know you're trying to get better, but something must've happened to throw you back into this cycle, what happened, Luna?" Cherry asks.

I tell her how Ana popped up again and how I angered her by typing all those things to her and how she spammed me with messages and distorted photos of me, right up until how I cried myself to sleep and then skipped breakfast the next morning and the other meals.

Cherry listens patiently, not saying anything until I finish. "Luna, I know you hated the feeding tube, but maybe it's best if we fit it back on again, you clearly need it, there's barely anything left of you, do you understand where I'm coming from?" Cherry asks and I nod, not trusting myself to talk in case I started crying again.

Cherry seems to pick up on this and puts a hand on my knee. "I know it's difficult and frustrating, Luna, I've seen so many other girls just like you in the five yeats I've been here, but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, one day, you'll be able to look back on this whole thing and not be able to believe this was your life."

After another talk and getting the tube back in, I go back to Hogwarts, where it's already lunch time. I sit next to Ginny, who notices the tube's back in, but thankfully doesn't say anything, I don't think I can tell her that I relapsed.

"So we're sending out a group text and-" I cut her off with aomething I've been thinking about since I left St Mungos.

"I don't think I can do the DA, Ginny." I whisper. She stares at me in shock.

"Why?" she asks.

"I'm not good enough, I can barely do any spells without too much effort, I relapsed and who wants to be coached by someone who's practically a squib and can't even get her eating under control." Ginny glares at me.

"Luna Lovegood, don't ever say things like that again! All of those things you've said about yourself, they're all things you can't help, and you still know the spells and how to cast them, you can help, you are good enough!" Ginny rants and somehow, I think she's right.

**Author's note:****I think this is a decent enough chapter, it'll be nice to what you think, so please leave a review.****Cya! :)**


	23. The DA and a shock

I don't see Ginny after the last lesson, but I do see her again when she slumps down beside me on the Ravenclaw table at dinner, bleeding from her left cheek. "That looks painful Ginny, what happened?" I ask, while staring at my plateful of untouched tomato pasta, I'm regretting taking it, it just seems like I've taken the whole container.

"I got grabbed by one of the Carrows and they tried to make me use the torture curse on a really small first year, just for playing a game on one of the computors, and then when I straight up refused, he used some kind of hex to cut my cheek." Ginny explains.

I wince slightly, before I finally poke my fork through the swirls of pasta and reluctantly bring it up to my mouth, even if I have a feeding tube,I still need to eat regularly.

I chew on the pasta but it just feels like it's inedible and I quickly swallow it, only to feel !y stomach start to churn again and I run for the bathroom and throw up the pitiful amount of pasta, this is even worse than making myself sick, at least I was in control!

"Honestly, those girls, Luna, you can't just let them get away with this, Luna, it'll only encourage them and you'll never get better." Ginny says. I shake my head.

"I told you Ginny, Jennifer and Taylor told Professor Flitwick about my eating habits last year after they caught me throwing up, and on top of that, they're good at playing 'Little Miss Innocent'" I say.

"Fine, but, if they do that, then _I'll _tell him, you can't just let them use you as entertainment, Luna." I smile slightly.

"Why not? I've dealt with it my whole life." I say

"Well, it's different now, you weren't sick before." Ginny says

After talking for a bit more, Ginny remembers the first DA meeting is today and drags me along to the room of requirement, I still have my doubts whether I'd be much use, but I gi along anyway.

A group of new people, as well the original DA and Neville are waiting for us and we start with the disarming spell and I go around helping some people who are struggling. I try it myself when Ginny asks me to help her demonstrate and surprisingly, I actually manage to do it without it being too weak.

"See! I told you, you're still okay with magic, just a bit weaker, what was there to worry about?" Ginny asks.

"I though that since I relapsed, it was going to be even weaker than before." I admit.

"Well, now you know it isn't, I guess recovering, even a little bit must've got some of your magic back." She grins

Aftwr a bit more practising, the DA breaks up, as it's getting really close to curfew, promising to come back tommorow same time, same place.

As I walk back to the Ravenclaw tower and into my dorm, I can't keep the bright smile off my face, until I look at my phone to find another message from Ana, only, it's different.

"What did you do Loony?" Loony? How did she find out that nickname, she doesn't go to Hogwarts! Right? I text back a reply and in the darkness, I can see a figure typing away furiously and then as soon as she finishes a messages pops up. My eyes widen, Ana's much closer than I thought she was, I look over and then both my eyes and 'Ana's' meet.

**Author's note.****Aah! I'm evil, there's a cliff hanger, who's Ana? Taylor, Jennifer or Lucy? Let me know in the reviews and I'll reveal who it is in the next chapter, so type out who you think it is, you might be right! :)****Cya! :)**


	24. The real Ana

"Lucy?" I whisper. She freezes and before she can move a muscle, her phone wriggles out her grasp and shoots towards me. Sure enough, there's the messages Ana and I were sending back and forth, along with my name at the top, _Loony Lovegood_. "_You're _Ana?!" I shriek.

"Give me back my phone Loony!" Lucy lunges at me, looking terrified and trying her best to grab her phone and I fall back, just as Jennifer and Taylor run in.

"What's going on?! Loony, why do you have Lucy's phone?!" Jennifer asks,trying to snatch it, but I roll over to get away from her. Lucy suddenly looks like a scared rabbit.

Taylor suddenly grabs me by the elbow, yanks me up to my feet, grabs the phone and stares at the messages sent in shock, before turning to Lucy who's as pale as a ghost.

"Lucy, have you been sending these?! I wouldn't want my worst enemy having some of these texts!"

'What? Let me see." Jennifer stares at the yexts, before fixing Lucy with a look. "Start talking." she snaps.

"Okay, fine! I found the website to help young witches lose weight and I decided to sign up, it seemed fun, then imagine my surprise when Loony was paired up with me to be her coach, I thought her losing wright would maje her normal, so I suggested things and she carried it out."

Taylor and Jennifer are just staring at Lucy like she's a complete lunatic, the way they look at me usually.

Then after Christmas, Ginny popped up, saying I was making Loony sick and then I was deleted fom her contacts and when I was added on again, I was obviously annoyed and then a few months later, as you know, she went to hospital."

"You're insane, Lucy, we all know you're not blind, how could you not know that were making her ill? And I thought you were just texting your sister, that's what you told me, wasn't it?" Jennifer asks rhotoricaly. Lucy turns to me.

"I never meant to make you sick, I-" Jennifer jumps in.

"How can you not mean to make her sick, you're the one who was saying 31kg was enormous, when you know for a fact it's very little, don't you? Honestly, Flitwick won't be too happy, would he?" She asks. Taylor turns to the door.

"We're going now, we're not going to let it wait until breakfast, so come on, I don't care if we all get crucioed or not, we're going to Flitwick if it kills us!" She and Jennifer practically drag

Lucy to Flitwick and come back without her, saying the he wanted to talk to her alone and looked ready to explode.

"Honestly, I never thought Lucy could ever even think of inducing Anorexia, she always seemed like a nice person." Taylor says mainly to herself.

"Who knows how many other girls she could've done this to, it's just sick." Jennifer chips in.

"She's very determined, I blocked her a lot, but she kept coming back with new numbers over and over." I say.

"Honestly, this is really unlike her, she's so sweet, you wouldn't have thought she was encouraging someone else to basically starve themselves to death."

I can only imagine Ginny's reaction tommorow, no doubt hexes are going to be thrown left right and center.

**Author's note**

**Okay, this is fairly long so, on to the reviews!**

**blOOd-orange: Yep, and 'Ana's' been exposed**

**Guest:Good points and yes Lucy is Ana, and yes, Luna is slowly, but surely getting her magic back.**

**Cya! :)**


	25. Trying to steal the sword and Christmas

My whole body is shaking, and it's not because I'm cold,which I'm almost always am these days. Neville suggested stealing the sword of Gryffindor and it's in Snape's office, so we're all sneaking in. Every sound we make just seems to be amplified as we creep through the deserted corridor.

Neville reaches for the door handle and turns it. It makes an awful loud creaking noise as it opens and we all freeze. "Maybe this isn't good idea, we should go back." Neville whispers.

"No! We've already come this far, Neville, it'll just be useless."

Despite my own words, I'm not so sure, but Neville nods and opens the door a bit more and we all slip inside and split up. "Luna! Ginny! I think I've found it." We both creep over to Neville where he's staring at the sword encased in glass.

"Find anything interesting, eh?" We all spin around in shock to see both Carrow professors standing at the door, smirking at us. "Let's see, then the Weasley girl, the idiot Longbottom boy and and the mad Lovegood girl,more a stick than a girl, I say. Let's see what the headmaster would think of you three all merrily breaking and entering his office, then proceeding to try and steal something!" With that, they grab us and take us to Snape.

"Headmaster, we caught these three students all inside your office, trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor!" The defence teacher says shoving both me and Ginny forward.

"I see." Snape sounds bored. "Well?! Aren't you going to punish them,Severus?! The crutiatus curse might tell them not to do it again!" The muggle studies teacher's already raised her wand.

"Put the wand down, Alecto, I believe a night in the forbidden forest with the half giant might do them good." Snape drawls.

"Ah, yes that oaf might be able set them straight, but are you sure-"

"The case is closed, Alecto. Longbottom, Weasley, Lovegood, Hagrid would be expecting you after dinner, now get out of my sight, all three of you." We can't do that too quickly and hurry away.

Dinner rolls around and I'm picking at two sausages, the only thing I'm brave enough to put on my plate, trying to decide whether or not they'll make me sick. "Luna?" Ginny's staring at me as she reaches for a second helping of chicken and ham pie. I'm jealous of the fact she isn't scared of her food, calorie wise or of the fact it could make her need to throw up straight after.

I sigh and cut the sausages and lift a piece to my mouth. For the first time, my stomach doesn't churn, but instead I just feel a horrible sense of guilt at the amount of calories I just ate. That mindset is still there, and although Cherry's trying to talk me out of it, it's still there, stuck and it's not going away anytime soon. I shove the plate away, deciding I'll! just rely on the feeding tube.

After Dinner, we all go out to meet Hagrid. "Ah, there yeh are. I gotta say,I was surprised when Snape told me yeh were with me for detention,but never mind, come along all of yeh!"

Detention doesn't seem like detention at all, it's actually quite enjoyable, we hunt for various potions ingredients and Hagrid tells us about each one the best he can. He may be a joke to Ravenclaw, but he's definitely no one's fool. All too soon it's over.

"Now stay out of trouble, you three, you wouldn't want mess with the system. Well, we definitely threw Hagrid's words out the window, we start causing mayhem along with other members of the DA.

Ginny and the rest of the DA in our class make up commentary for each lesson with the Carrows or explode fireworks and after Ginny's father sends her some spray paint and stencils, everyone sneaks out of their dorm's to do graffiti on the walls, writing things from swear words, to insulting the Carrows, to 'Dumbledore's army: still recruiting', it's hilarious.

The Carrows are furious, but they don't know who's in Dumbledore's army, so they can't do anything. It's Christmas time and this time, I'm going home celebrate. I board the train and sit with Ginny and Neville, before Ginny and I decide to stretch our legs.

Suddenly, death eaters invade the train, and I'm grabbed roughly by the elbow. "I've got her, this'll shut the mad man up!" I'm struggling, but the death eater has a tight hold of me

"Where do you think you're going,Skinny?" He sneers.

"Let her go!" Ginny has her wand out, ready to hex the deatheater, but before she can do anything another death disarms her, before send her flying across the train and they both apparate with me in tow.

**Author's note****Okay, I think this is fairly long, so please leave a review, it'll be nice to hear from you and constructive critisism is welcome****Cya! :)**


	26. Malfoy Manor

I'm sitting in Malfoy Manor's dungeons. Mr Olivander's here as well and he's more scared than I am. The door out of here can't be opened, we've tried anything, it's enchanted so people inside can't get out. When I got here, they said they were keeping me captive to shut my father up from saying the truth and for me to tell them where Harry is.

They managed to get the feeding tube off and took away my wand, before Bellatrix Lestrange, the witch who killed Harry's godfather, cruioed me for 5 minutes, before deciding it might be better for me to 'waste away'.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what that means and personally, I think that she has a severe case of wrackspurts, thinking that's going to scare me, she can use the killing curse on me for all I care and I'll sit here for the rest of my life.

Mr Olivander came here in about August and has been here all alone ever since, so I'm keeping him company, seeing as he's been lonely for so long, telling him in detail about nargles, heliopaths, wrackspurts,genospirits and crumple horned snorkacks.

He tells me about his expeditions to find ingredients for every wand in his shop, each wand has a story to tell, Mum's wand's core from a unicorn who had run away from her owner, apparently, he caught her and as a reward for getting her back, he was given some of her hair.

Dad's wand was supposed to be 11 and a half centimeters long, but Mr Olivander didn't have enough wood, and it was bad luck to use another piece of wood, so he left it at 9 and 3 quarters, which is interesting.

My wand was almost burned, with him thinking it was just more of his reject wood, before he realised my wand had purple ribbon tied around it and that's why it had a purple ribbon around it when I bought it. Draco Malfoy appears and he sets a tray on the floor and disappears.

Mr Olivander pounces on the tray and I let him eat, he's a lot hungrier than I am, and he's been through a lot, besides it's only some dry bread and water. After he finishes, he sits down with again, before Peter Pettigrew opens the door and throws someone small inside. "This one'll keep the pair of you weirdos company." he says before slamming the door shut.

He's such a coward, always doing things just to stay on whoever's good side, first Harry's father, and now Vodemort, it's really sad.

**Author's note****Okay, it's short, but I'm forcing myself to write, what with me updating everyday, please review.****Cya! :)**


	27. Rescue

Today started like any other, we have a Gringotts goblin with us now and he's very grumpy and doesn't talk much, sometimes I forgot that he's there until I almost step on him, he's that quiet.

I'm sitting with Mr Ollivander, once again going through ways to put up charms to keep away wrackspurts, unfortunately the dugeon has more and more by the day, with limited material, when two people are thrown in. "What are we going to do, we can't leave Hermione alone with her!" a voice cries, it sounds almost like Ron and I get up and step out the shadows to see two figures standing at the door.

"Ron? I whisper. "Harry?" A light flies towards me and light up the lamp in front of me, lighting up the dungeon and I can see it is them. "Luna?" Harry asks. Pleading, then screaming starts up above us and I'm sure it's Hermione.

"We need to get out of here." Ron says.

"There's no way out,we've tried everything, it's enchanted!" Mr Ollivander says. Suddenly the door opens and Peter Pettigrew emerges. "You! Goblin! Come with me!"

The goblin follows him out and as he's gone, a little houself appears. "Dobby? what are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"Dobby has come to save Harry Potter of course! Dobby's always there for Harry Potter!" I like him already, he's a sweet elf.

"So... you can apparate in and out of this room?" Harry asks and Dobby looks affronted.

"Of course, I'm an elf." he says.

"Okay, Dobby, I want you to take Luna and Mr Ollivander and take them to Shell Cottage." Harry says.

"Whenever you're ready, Sir." I say.

"Sir? Oh, I like her very much." Dobby says as he takes both of our hands and apparayes us to Shell cottage, explains a bit to Bill and Fluer then, disapparating back to Harry.

A little while later, they're back, but Dobby has a sharp knife in his chest, which Harry pulls out and Dobby says his last words, before dying.

As Harry sits there, frozen and holding Dobby's body, I walk over. "We should close his eyes, don't you think?" Harry doesn't say anything, but I put two fingers on both Dobby's eyelids and slide them shut. "There, now he could be sleeping." I say quietly Harry finally speaks.

"I want to bury him, properly, without magic."

**Author's note**

**Sorry I haven't been on this story for a while, I was taking a break as I was updating everyday, and I just got less and less ideas. On to the review!**

**blOOd Orange:Thank you, well here's the chapter, I hope it makes up for the wait.**


	28. Important

Hi everyone, I know I haven't posted in a while. I've looked over this story and realised its not the best thing I've ever written, I'm not good at writing like it's happening right now. So I'm re writing it! And joining some of the chapters together, so they won't be as short, this chapter is extremely short, so we'll respond to a review!

Pyscho Kishin: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I know they were real and what they were doing Please don't go back to it, its not safe. 

That being said, I hope everyone enjoyed this version or Pro Ana and will enjoy the re write!

Cya! :)


End file.
